


Pennies and Dimes

by GhostLightIfYouWill



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Barisi x Soup, Gardens & Gardening, Love at First Sight, M/M, Poetry, Soup, Symbolism, it's a theme, yay sustainable living!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24981295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostLightIfYouWill/pseuds/GhostLightIfYouWill
Summary: Sonny and Rafael fall in love, told through a poem in four parts.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15
Collections: Barisi Pride 2020





	Pennies and Dimes

**Author's Note:**

> For the June Barisi Challenge: Green + Love at First Sight
> 
> Title from Call Me Maybe, originally by Carly Rae Jepsen (& written by absolute God Amongst Men™ Josh Ramsay) but more specifically the Boyce Avenue cover!
> 
> No beta; I’m funny about my poetry that way. 
> 
> Find me on Twitter: @breathemusicin

**I.**

_Setting: Paradise._

You’re Adam, I’m sure of it.

I guess that makes me Eve

or, well, (St)eve, haha!

I can’t believe you laughed when I said that.

A penny for my thoughts, you said when I stared.

I said I’d give you a dime in exchange for your time

and some help with these weeds that are growing just as 

wild as me with feelings I didn’t know I could have.

I mean, it is a garden, sure, 

but the heaven here is you. I’m sure of it.

To bask in the sunlight, 

to be seen by your eyes, 

to feel the blades of grass 

both so green, both so wise.

Dandelion dust brushes 

against my cheek like your fingers,

gentle and unsure. 

how to make you sure

like me.

**II.**

_Setting: my kitchen._

Soup simmering...

your smile, so sweet it’s sick, really.

There’s some carrot in your teeth. 

I wish it were me stuck there.

We’re dancing, not cheek to cheek like I’d wished 

but still— let me be Ginger, and you can be Fred. 

We’ll go back to heaven where we met. 

My feet aren’t as fast, in fact I’m tripping

surrounded by green and sunlight so bright.

Not as bright as your eyes. Or mine.

But I flounder as I fall 

into your arms wide and open 

as my eyes that you say are like your 

favorite ocean off the coast of Miami

because it feels like home. 

Could you want a new home? _You think you could._

My knees are weak but I’d get on them 

for you. 

**III.**

_Setting: Nirvana._

Do I ever have to come down? 

See, I’d go down forever, to drown in you. 

To fly in the stars, to land on the moon

reflecting in your eyes, shiny like pennies 

if they were corroded and rough 

like the way you touch me. 

From there to here, you’re a whole different man

and I want to explore you like a jungle. 

And I find you, I do, somewhere between 

here and there

The space in between is everything. 

It’s a happy space, mostly, warm and true. 

We can say those things, those hidden prayers

sweet and filthy and vulnerable and what’s new 

becomes old, becomes comfortable and sure

even more now than before. It’s okay to be who

we are.

**IV.**

_Setting: home._

crosswords and coffee.

a jar full of pennies, 

a head full of thoughts.

and trips to be taken.

a million talks had 

with our eyes, the same way 

we’ve made this home: slow

but steady, 

sure as I’ve always been. 

as you were too but afraid 

no more

going back to the garden

where I first met you 

where I made you mine.

o u r s. 

**Author's Note:**

> Not my best poetry, I know. :( Feel free to yell at me in the comments or DM me to talk.


End file.
